My little finger, My big Wing, and My never endind Love
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: CHANKAI- ia selalu datang dengan mawar. ia selalalu datang dengan harapan. harapan yang sia-sia? Angst fic


Chanyeol menyusuri koridor yang sepi tersebut, langkangnya jadi terdengar keras karena kesunyian yang terlalu mencekam. Lantai putih yang beradu dengan sepatunya terlihat sedikit membosankan. Tangannya yang berhias cicin putih tersebut menggenggam seikat bunga mawar merah sepekat darah, namun sangat indah dengan rangkaian yang mewah.

Ia berhenti saat sampai di depan pintu bernomor 311, pintu bercat putih tulang tersebut bagai dilema yang tak pernah berujung baginya. Ia ingin bertemu orang yang ia sayangi di balik pintu itu… dan kemudian ia akan kecewa karena orang yang disayanginya bahkan tak pernah membuka mata untuknya.

Namun Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti berharap, ia memantapkan hatinya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada seutas mawar yang kini menjatuhkan satu kelopaknya ke lantai putih tesebut.

Chanyeol menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan sebelum di dorongnya. dan disana… ia melihat sosok yang di rindukannya selama ini, tengah duduk di ranjang memandang ke luar jendela. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. A_pa ini nyata?_ Batinya. Rambut pemuda itu sedikit panjang hampir menutupi matanya yang indah. Pipinya yang dulu chuby sekarang tidak lagi, namun ia masih memliki tulang pipi yang tinggi yang membuat garis wajahnya terlihat feminim. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata Chanyeol, namun ia menahannya agar tidak terjatuh, karena ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis.

Pek

Dan rangkaian mawarnya jatuh ke lantai. Membuat sosok indah itu menoleh kepadanya. Dan sosok itu memberika senyum yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bibir tipis itu melengkung indah membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat cantik. Dan suara indah itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Chanyeol hyung…"

Dan Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempat, tersenyum pada sang kekasih. Senyum yang tak pernah berubah, senyum penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, namun kini terdapat kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengambil seutas mawar yang tergeletak sedih di lantai yang dingin, dan saat Chanyeol akan memberikan tanda cintanya pada sang kekasih.

Semuanya kembali… **karena Semuanya Hanya ilusi.**

Kekasihnya masih terbaring lemas dengan infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya serta selang pemompa darah yang selama ini membantu jantungnya tetap berdetak. Kekasihnya masih tak membuka matanyanya.

Dan Pecah Sudah …

Chanyeol mengingkari Janjinya pada Jongin. Chanyeol mengingkari Janji untuk tidak menangis. Chanyeol menangis…

Perlahan masih dengan tangisnya yang tanpa Suara. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan memegang Tangan sang kekasih yang terlalu dingin dan pucat. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan dingin tersebut. Tangan yang masih berhiaskan cincin putih yang sama dengan miliknya.

Tangisnya yang tanpa Suara mencekat tenggorokannya, ia tak menangis dengan _"hiks"_ karena ia adalah laki-laki, bibirnya yang kering bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan yang dingin tersebut, membuat bibirnya yang beku menjadi hangat karena sentuhan yang intim. Dan jemari yang kecil itu membawanya pada masalalu bersama sang kekasih.

_._

_Pagi di musim dingin tak pernah menyenangkan, namun tidak bagi dua insan manuasia yang kini tengah duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon sakura yang kehilangan banyak daunya tersebut, salju turun ke permukaan bumi dengan indahnya membekukan setiap inci dari permukaanya. Dan kedua insan itu duduk membagi kehangatan, berpegangan tangan sangat erat dan berbagi nafas. Danau yang tadinya indah berair. Kini menjadi beku dengan hiasan bayangan hijau di baawahnya._

"_Hyung… apa yang kau lakukan kalau seandainya kau tak pernah bertemu denganku?" suara lirih itu keluar dari balik bibir sintal tersebut. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengosok jemari sang kekasih dan berkata,_

"_Entah, mungkin hidupku akan membosankan, bangun tidur, pergi kerja, pulang, tidur lagi, dan begitulah seterusnya, ahhhh... aku tidak mau kembali ke masa-masa itu Jongin-ah" Chanyeol meniup jemari kekasihnya agar tidak menjadi beku. Dan sang kekasih tersenyum miris._

"_Kau seharusnya bahagia hyung, denganku ataupun tanpaku, kau pantas mendapatkanya" Ia berucap masih terlalu lirih akibat cuaca yang dingin, dan satu butir cairan bening itu meluncur di pipinya. Namun Chanyeol Tak menyadarinya._

"_Bahagiaku adalah bersamamu Jongin-ah… tidak ada yang lain" Dan Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan membuka kotak silver yang berisi dua Cincin putih yang indah. Ia sematkan salah satunya di jari Jongin yang kecil dan satunya di jemarinya sendiri._

"_Jongin-ah…Aku bukan orang romantis, tapi aku ingin cincin ini menjadi saksi bahwa kita akan selalu bahagia kini maupun kelak." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik wajah Jongin untuk diciumnya lembut. Pohon sakura yang kesepian itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua._

**_Jemari yang kecil itu menangis, karena ia tahu bahwa ia tak sanggub memenuhi janjinya._**

_._

Tangisnya yang sunyi perlahan mulai mereda, jemari di wajahnya tetap dingin bagai musim dingin saat itu. Chanyeol tak berhenti mencium kulit tipis yang lembut tersebut, berharap sang kekasih tahu bahwa ia ada, ia ada disisinya dan tak akan pergi kemanapun.

Ia letakan tangan dingin tersebut dan mulai melihat wajah Sang kekasih yang damai bagaikan pangeran yang tertidur, siapa yang menyangka wajah cantik tersebut sedang berperang dengan penyakitnya. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi tirus sang kekasih dan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan semua emosi yang mau tumpah lagi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bahagia Jongin… kau tahu aku tak akan bahagia tanpamu" dan suaranya yang serak keluar dari tenggorokanya yang tercekat.

"Kumohon bangunlah… kumohon…" Permohonan yang tak pernah ada ujungnya. Permohonan yang selalu di mintanya namun tak kunjung di kabulkan. **Permohonan yang sia-sia…**

.

_Jongin melangkah ringan menyusuri sungai yang kini beku tersebut, tanganya ia masukan ke dalam saku mantelnya yang hangat. Wajahnya yang pucat tak mengurangi parasnya yang cantik, matanya bening bersinar tak pernah redup. Ia sangat hidup. Jongin berhenti dan memandang kelangit, melihat burung merpati yang terbang bebas dengan sayapnya yang indah, Jongin tersenyum. Andai ia juga punya sayap. Dan dua buah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Melamun lagi hmm? kau tidak tahu betapa bahayanya orang sepertimu berdiri di tempat seperti ini sendirian" Suara berat itu menghangatkan kulit lehernya. Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum sebelum melepaskan semua beban tubuhnya pada dada bidang pemuda di belakangnya._

"_Chanyeol hyung… kau tahu kenapa Merpati tak pernah kesepian?" tanyanya mulai dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol tak pernah mengerti apa maksudnya._

"_Entahlah…" karena Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak tahu._

"_Karena merpati punya sayap yang senangtiasa menghiburnya Hyung, ia akan terbang kemanapun ia suka. Merpati tak akan kesepian" senyum Jongin menghilang, betapa ia iri pada sang merpai._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi sayapmu Jongin, aku akan menjadi sayapmu yang besar… dan akan membawamu pergi kemanapun kau mau. Dan semua merpati itu pasti akan iri padamu, karena kau punya sayap yang lebih besar" Ucap Chanyeol dengan kecupan kecupan manis di kulit lehernya yang masih sensitive akan sentuhan hangat Chanyeol. Dan Senyum Jongin mengembang lagi. Sangat lebar. Bagaikan sayapnya._

_._

Cuplikan-cuplikan masa lalu itu mulai berputar di kepalanya bak rol film yang masih sangat jelas. Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir tipis terseut, mengecupnya sayang, ciuman yang tak akan pernah mendapat balasan. Ciuman yang terasa dingin…

.

_Sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan erat di atas ranjang tua tersebut, kulit mereka bersinar karena terkena sinar matahari, keringat yang meluncur di atas tubuh mereka terlihat indah. Dan orang yang sedang memeluk kekasihnya itu mengembangkan senyumnya yang terlihat bahagia._

"_Jonginah… kalau kita bertemu di kehidupan mendatang, aku yakin aku akan tetap mencintai orang yang sama, aku yakin akan tetap mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol dan mencium bahu kekasihnya yang sudah terhiasi beberapa tanda cinta darinya. Merah yang sangat ia sukai ia letakan di atas kulit kekasihnya._

"… _aku juga, di kehidupan sebelumnya, sekarang, atau kehidupan mendatang, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berakhir hyung… tak akan pernah" dan kekasihnya menutup matanya dengan senyuman._

_Dan mereka bergelung bersama di bawah selimut sutra setelah berbagi cinta…berbagi pengakuan._

_._

_"__Kumohon Jongin… Kumohon sadarlah… aku sangat merindukanmu sampai sakit rasanya…"_

Dan jemari yan tergeletak lemah itu membuat gerakan kecil, karena mendengar jeritan pedih sang kekasih,**karena di dunia ini tak ada harapan yang sia-sia…**

**THE END**

.

.

.

A/N **jangan minta sequel- karena saya sedang wb- **

**Thanks for reading**

**EL**


End file.
